青蛙（Frog）
Frog is a secret character playable by starting the game with a Golden Frog Pistol. Frog is based on the Ballguy enemies and shares some of their attributes. Frog can be difficult to control but due to its toxic immunity and gas spreading ability, it can control its surroundings quite well. Features :If you damage the Mom boss at least once with a Golden Weapon and keep that weapon until she is killed, she will drop the Frog Pistol. Storing the Frog Pistol in a Proto Chest and finding it with a different character will turn the weapon into a Golden Frog Pistol. It will become that character's starting weapon if you take it through a portal. :Playing the game with a character that has the Golden Frog Pistol set as its starting weapon will replace that character with the Frog. Frog will then start with the Golden Frog Pistol which fires green enemy-like projectiles. As it's the default starting weapon, Frog will start with the Golden Frog Pistol during a Daily Run, ignoring that it's a Golden Weapon. :Unlike every other character in the game, Frog has to move constantly. Tapping any movement key will cause Frog to turn in that direction and walk straight, bouncing off any walls it collides with. The only way to stop its movement is to use Frog's special ability. :Frog is immune to toxins and will take no damage from toxic clouds. Frog also explodes when killed, firing 20 green projectiles around its location of death. Each projectile deals 2 damage. Special :Frog will stop moving for as long as you hold the button, then release a bunch of toxic clouds based on how long you've held it for. A single toxic cloud deals 3 damage on contact with an enemy and after that disperses. Toxic clouds don't deal damage to destructible objects. Throne Butt : Frog's Throne Butt causes all toxic gas to spread further and faster. Ultra Mutations Gameplay :Frog's Ultra Mutations allow it to be surprisingly versatile. Both of the allowed selections give Frog the ability to play in a vastly different way. Choosing the Distance mutation favors a long-distance playing style, using rads to deal bonus damage as you chip away at enemies from afar. A bonus to this playstyle is that your inability to stop moving isn't as terrifying, due to a lower chance of you accidentally taking contact damage due to running headfirst and uncontrollably into an enemy. :Frog's second Ultra Mutation, Intimacy, obviously favors a close-range play style, relying on gas clouds and reckless abandon to blast through hordes of enemies. A bonus to this playstyle is, with Intimacy's second effect of constantly spewing gas with the Active instead of forcing you to stop and charge it, using your Active offensively becomes much more viable. Keep in mind, however, that using a melee weapon will destroy your own toxic gas, so it's recommended you use close-range weapons, such as Shells, instead, as to deal the most damage possible with your gas. :Useful mutations: *Throne Butt - Makes the toxic clouds spread faster. *Gamma Guts - Helps pad against the downside of constantly moving. :Mutations to avoid: *Hammerhead - Virtually unusable on Frog due to his constant movement. Trivia *Frog is a golden version of the Ballguy enemy and like them he can't stop moving. *Frog likes to sing. *Frog was implemented secretly in update #87. *Frog's voice was added in update #93. *Frog is voiced by Jukio Kallio who did the soundtrack for Nuclear Throne. You can hear the same kind of voice sing in the Sewers' theme.